Believe
by HRMadness
Summary: What happens when someone shows up on Brennan's doorstep with a shocking announcement. Prologue posted now, 7 reviews mean new chapter.
1. prologue

**_Believe _**

_prologue_

"The remains were found in a basement. There were maggots everywhere." Booth said as they approached the crime scene. They dug under the tape and Brennan walked up to the body.

"I'm going to send these maggots to Hodgins, it's weird that they are still here after decomposing." Brennan remarked whilst she took out and evidence bag and put some of the maggots in.

"This is a Caucasian female from 25-31 years old. Cause of death can't be determined yet but there are four ribs missing. I'm guessing that were the ones that had the most damage on it. The right ulna is broken which shows she struggled. There's a lot of damage on the cranium so I don't know if Angela can put a face to her. Lets get her to the museum and find out."

Brennan rose from the floor and handed the evidence bags with the soil and maggots to Booth who placed them in a folder. They walked back to Booth's SUV and started there ride back to the Jeffersonian.

Booth pulled into a parking space at the Jeffersonian and they both got out.

"I hope we catch who did this soon." Brennan said as they walked up to the doors.

Booth saw a teenager sitting on a bench in fron't of the entry and wondered what she was doing at a forensic lab. When the girl spotted she rose from the bench.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, ask away." Booth said.

"Actually I was talking to her. Is your name Temperance Brennan?"

Brennan looked at her with her brow furrowed. "Yeah, why?"

The girl stuck out her hand, "My name is Abby Coulter, I think I'm your _little sister._"

My first long-length Bones fic. Tell me if you like the idea.


	2. Chapter 1: I've Got Proof

**Chapter 1**

_I've got proof_

Brennan's face turned white. "H-h-how is this possible?"

"My dad, your dad, married again several years ago, my mom had me and then he disappeared. I wanted to know who my father was and my mom said one thing before she died and that was 'the Brennan's are your family," and then she passed away, may she rest in peace. Well, after that I was put into foster care and I did all I could to find out about the Brennan's."

Booth looked at her with his brow furrowed, clearly not believing the story. Bones however was kind of believing it, she looked like her father. "I'm not sure. How did you get here, as far as I believe care never lets you go somewhere without supervision. Believe me, I know."

"Oh yeah that's right, you've been in foster care too. I actually snuck out. I needed to get out of that place, the 'dad' I had beat me." She showed a burn on her arm about the size of a cigar. "You see? I got proof and they still won't believe me." There was a tone of sadness hiddedn in her voice.

Booth still didn't buy the story. "As far as I want to see Tempe happy with her family we're not sure if you're lying to get to her money. She _is _a bestselling author."

"Really? I didn't know that, I write too, mainly songs, but still. That's so cool."

Temperance glared at Seeley. "I know you want to protect me but she really looks like my father. Can't you just be happy for me that I have other family besides the ones that left me." She looked at Abby and stuck out her hand, "come on Abby lets go inside, Agent Booth here won't agree with me anyway."

Abby looked at Booth and then back at Brennan, she took her hand and they walked inside. Leaving Booth confused on the parking lot.

_**Jeffersonian, main lab**_

"So, Abby, are you afraid of seeing skeletons?" Temperance asked.

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you keep your eyes closed until we reach my office." Temperance said laughing.

Abby closed her eyes and Temperance directed her to her office. "You can open them now." She said when they were standing in it. Abby opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow this is a cool office, my mom didn't even have a computer, and you have all this technical stuff." She looked around the office with wide eyes. And Temperance sat down on the couch.

"How old are you exactly Abby?"

"I'm 16."

"Okay. I really hate to say this, but Booth may be right, I'm really sorry but we are going to have to do a DNA test, I've been fooled before."

"It's okay, I completely understand and I have confidence that it's going to turn out positive. I mean, now that I see you in person I'm even more sure. You look so much like my father." She said whilst sitting down besides Temperance.

"I think you look like my dad too. So tell me something about stuff you like."

Just as Abby wanted to begin with telling Bones everything when Angela walked in.

"Hey sweetie. I tried to make a sketch of the face of the maggot lady…" then she saw Abby sitting on the couch, "and who is this if I may ask."

Abby jumped up and stuck out her hand, "my name is Abby Coulter. I'm Temperance Brennan's little sister."

Angela's eyes widened and she shook Abby's hand. "You never told me you had a little sister Bones."

"That's because I didn't know until ten minutes ago. And we're not certain about anything yet. But about the maggot lady?" Brennan said trying to change the subject.

Angela accepted it for once and thought she would talk to Temperance about it later. She showed her the sketch.

"We ran it through the database and we got a match on Marouscha Addams. She's 28 and has been missing for over two years."

"Good, now we can give the family some peace. Can you please call Booth I kind of fought with him on the parking lot."

"About the PLS?"

"I don't understand that Angela."

"Possible Little Sister. Don't worry I'll call Booth and sort things out." She said whilst turning around and leaving the office.

"Wait! I didn't ask you to sort things out!" She called after Angela, no luck, she ignored it.

Temperance sighed and turned back to Abby. "Shall we go catch something to eat?" she suggested.

"Actually I'm really tired." Abby said stifling a yawn. Temperance smiled, "we'll go to my place then."

Bones told the squints about the situation and that she was leaving early. They all asked a million of questions that she couldn't answer yet. She left and walked to the parking lot with Abby.

_**Brennan's place**_

"You can sleep in the guest room. It's over there. Do you have something to wear for the night?"

Abby nodded, "your place is really cool. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry that I caused a fight between you and your boyfriend."

"Huh? What boyfriend."

'The dude from the parking lot, don't tell me he's not your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend, I can assure you that." Bones said laughing.

"Too bad. You guys have awesome chemistry. Reminds me of my boyfriend back in Boston." She said. She picked up her bag and walked over to the guestroom. "See you tomorrow… sis."

Do you like this idea? It's my first long-length Bones fic. I don't have any knoledge about the scientific stuff, I just kind of copied off other people and the show. I would appeciate it if someone vollunteered (I'm pretty sure I didn't spell that right.) to be my beta. I really need help with grammar and weird sentences. If you want you can add me on MSN Thanks for reading. Comments make me :)


	3. Chapter 2: You'll Like Her

**Chapter 2**

You'll Like Her

There was a knock at the door and Temperance rose from the floor to answer it. It was Booth. She stepped aside to let him in. She walked back to the couch and sat down in front of it.

"Bones, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

Bones looked up from her laptop. "Don't Booth, you were right. I told her I needed a DNA test to certain and she agreed we're getting it as soon as possible. But thanks for looking out for me though."

"Anytime Bones." He said. Bones smiled. "I like her Booth, she looks like my dad."

"I know, I'm glad you might have someone to call family after all."

"I already had family Booth. I may not be related to you and the 'squints' as you call them but you guys are still my family." She paused. "You won't believe what Abby thought."

"What?"

"She thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend." She said chuckling. It was a fake chuckle, but still. She wanted it to be true but she never showed that.

"Woah! I wasn't seeing that coming. Why would she think that?" He replied laughing too.

"She said we had great 'chemistry'." She said putting the emphasis on 'chemistry'. They both laughed and Brennan walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink. She came back into the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Drink?"

"Sure."

She poured themselves the wine and they sipped it. "This is good. Where'd you get it?"

"A family member of our last case gave it to me as a thank you."

"Really? I never get gifts."

Brennan laughed, "that's because I have _great_ people skills." She said jokingly.

"Yeah okay, we can count that one out." He said on a fake mock tone. They drank their wine and three more glasses followed. They were really enjoying their time together like this. When the clock struck 1 am Booth wanted to leave.

"Oops." Brennan said slurring slightly.

"Oops what?"

"We drank."

"So what?"

"You drive."

"So?"

"You can't drink and drive."

"Why not?"

"You'll cause an accident."

"Fine. Can I stay here?"

"Sure."

"Where is the guestroom?"

Temperance smiled, "some people call it the couch." She said pointing to it.

"I thought you had two bedrooms."

"You can stay there too, if you want to be called a paedophile."

"Oh yeah, Abby is here too. I'll take the couch."

"I don't think I have anything for you to wear."

"That's okay, I'll just keep my pants on."

"You do that." She said jokingly. "I'm going to go change in my PJ's, I'll be back in a second." She walked into her room and changed into her PJ's, a purple camisole and sweat sleep shorts. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and secured it with a pin. She walked back into the living room to say good night to Booth.

"Good night Seeley."

"Good night to you too." He smiled. She turned around and walked into her bedroom. She slid underneath the covers and pulled them up to her chin. "Sweet dreams sis" she whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

_The next morning_

Abby walked out of the guestroom stretching herself. She saw Booth asleep on the couch, he was bare chested.

"Well that's not a bad view to wake up to." She said softly. She chuckled lightly, "he's not her boyfriend but he does stay over at her apartment, very believable sis."

Just when she finished that sentence Bones came walking out her bedroom, stretching too. "Good morning Abby. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure. I'm going to get dressed, if you don't mind."

"No of course not, go right ahead." Bones said as she walked into the kitchen to prepare them some cereal. Booth started to move slightly, indicating Bones that he was waking up. She smiled, she had to admit it, the guy looked hot. But she shook the thoughts out of her head, there was nothing between booth and herself and it was going to stay that way, right? She reached for the bowls in the top cabinet and took them out. She grabbed the milk from the fridge and made them their breakfast. She set the things down on the table and sat down. Booth was now fully awake and putting his shirt on. Abby came back out.

"Too bad, I liked the view." She said to Bones. Bones almost choke on her food.

"What were you two talking about?" Booth asked who just walked in, fully clothed.

"Nothing.." They said in unison. Booth looked at them with his brow furrowed, "yeah right. I don't believe you, but I'll let it go this time." He said smiling. "We need to work on the case today Bones?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." She replied.

Abby turned to face Temperance, "why does he call you Bones? Some kind of morbid nickname?"

Booth laughed, "she works with bones all day. It just kind of came up." He explained, "she kind of hates it." He added making Abby laugh.

"Do you have a lead on the case Booth?" Brennan asked.

"No. We're still waiting for the squints to determine the cause of death."

"I think she was stabbed and then someone crushed her cranium"

"Ugh. People I'm still eating here?" Abby said her face screwed up in disgust.

"Sorry…" Brennan paused. "We have to work on the case and Abby can't come. Where am I supposed to keep you all day?"

"I can stay here." Abby said.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, I mean we aren't even sure if you are really related to Bones. And knowing that you are here in her apartment with all her stuff isn't really comforting." Booth said.

"As much as I hate to say it, Booth's right. I don't know much about you. Wait a second I've got a call to make." She walked out of the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand.

"…No she's not like that! Please Ang? Thank you, I owe you big time." Temperance hung up the phone. She looked at the two people eyeing her. "Angela's got a day off, you can stay with her."

"Who's Angela?" Abby asked.

"She's nice. You'll like her." Bones said.


End file.
